Sweet Imperfection
by LilyAnnLou
Summary: He strives for it always. Perfection. He does it for her. Its been months since Emmett's been changed and he cant seem to control himself the way the other cullens do.Why? this is the sequel to Sweet Human.authors note posted.
1. Prologue

" Sometimes we strive so hard for **perfection** that we forget that **imperfection** is happiness"

-Karen Nave

* * *

**" **"I love you," He whispered. 

I smiled. "I know." Before I knew it I was in his arms and we were running. Where? I did not know. But as soon as I smelt the clean mountain air, I knew. He set me down on the damp grass and watched me as I lay closing my eyes. He bent over me and kissed my forehead, then my nose, finally meeting my lips. He pulled me into his lap and began stroking my hair.

"You're beautiful," He said kissing my cheek in one swift movement. "Inside and out."

I lay my head on his cold chest. And we just sat there for hours till it got dark. Time seemed to fly by. If I was going to be a vampire, if I was going to live for an eternity, it would be with him. And I would have it no other way."**"**

- from Sweet Human

* * *


	2. Pitiful

Author's Note:

Hey people. Im back again, scary isnt it? lol. alright some people wanted a sequel, so im attempting to write one. it starts months after emmett is changed. Idk about the first chapter, it isnt such a great start but i hope i can make the next more interesting. i hope i dont confuse any of you with the past and present. the chap starts out with emmett n rosalie going home. the middle is him remembering what happend.ok.Enjoy and review

* * *

Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

presently

This was embarrassing, no, it was worse than that. It was _pitiful. _My body went rigid, and my hands became tight fists, my fingers whiter than ever. _Well, so much for being tough._ I thought bitterly. I felt like a wild beast prepared to charge. It was a bad idea from the start and I knew it, but these past months I've felt I had to prove myself to these people. I had just as much self control as them…_what a lie._ Just as I was reaching the peak of my sulking a cold hand shot out towards mine and grasped it tightly. I looked over to her. _Rosalie._ If my heart were able to beat I am sure it would have gone wild every time she looked at me. She smiled at me nodding slightly, which meant. _"You can do this." _We had been playing this little silent game for a time now, and I was used to the slight nods, and elusive shaking of her head, or a soft sigh. As we walked home I began playing over in my head what had just happened. I _should've_ been able to do it; it was ridiculous not to be able to control myself around a few bored looking humans poking through racks of clothing.

* * *

memory

I held her hand tighter as a young woman with red hair brushed past me, her scent filling my nostrils. It was as if these people were intentionally taunting me. I began to entertain the thought of me tearing open the sweet smelling human's neck. She began running her fingers through her red hair while speaking to Rosalie about a dress of some sort. I wasn't listening to their conversation, only letting my fantasy drag on.

"Em,"

Someone was calling me.

"_Emmett_."

It was Rose. I reluctantly pulled out of my daydream and looked to see what she wanted.

"Yes?"

"You'll be ok then? If I go with the lady to find a dress?" The lady looked me down oddly. Well other than my odd appearance she seemed to find it strange that a grown man should need a girl to hold his hand in a clothing store. Rosalie apparently took notice.

"He's blind," She said with false sadness, patting my hand.

I grinned remembering that I was supposed to be blind whenever we went out in public. The dark tinted sunglasses did the trick to hide my scarlet irises. I only carried the cane because Esme found it amusing. Rose stalked away with the lady who eagerly presented her with various garments. I pursed my lips impatiently hoping I would be strong enough to resist. Rosalie was at the counter paying and the lady with the red hair passed me again blushing insanely as she stared at me for just a second too long. I could feel the want growing stronger, the redness of her skin tempting me.

_Control yourself._ I said to myself, my hands beginning to shake. Rose was taking too long. The young woman shuffled nervously as she returned unwanted clothes to the racks while stealing a glance at me every now and then. I could hear her heart pounding, and I wondered if her cheeks could get any more red. Something snapped in me. I couldn't take it. Surprisingly swift for a blind man, I found my way out of the store breathing in the fresh outside air. _Pitiful, _I thought. _Absolutely pitiful_. I stayed out there for awhile, waiting. Waiting for Rosalie to come out and give me the look. When she finally came out, she looked to the right before finding me leaning against the side of the store wall. She frowned.

"What happened? I leave for a second and you disappear."

Ha. _A second._ Seemed like hours to me. I could only shake my head. "I needed air."

She stared at me, and with that look I knew. She was disappointed. And she had every right to be.

* * *

presently

I pushed the memory of her expression from my mind as we continued back home. Now, with Rosalie's angelic smile, urging me to try harder, I felt as if I could. I could do this. No matter how long it took, I'd make her proud of me.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey people! I've _risen_ from the dead. I still have horrible writer's block but I'm writing again. I can't believe how long it's taking me to write this story! Maybe because it's from Emmett's point of view. Anyways I'm halfway through the chapter (if u wanted to know) I've written 2 chapters more. Then deleted them. Lol. Please, please I need ideas. suggestions. I'm really trying to improve the story because rite now, I'm sorry to say that it sucks. I'm contemplating deleting the first chapter and starting over completely. Anyways thanks for the reviews. I promise to post SOMETHING soon.**

-_LilyAnnLou aka Beverly :) _


End file.
